


On the road - un viaggio d’amore

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Fluff, Introspettivo, Love, Love Story, M/M, Malec, Neon - Freeform, Sentimentale, Trip - Freeform, on the road, romantic, viaggio
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: “Dove inizia veramente una storia?Nella vita, ci sono raramente inizi chiari, quei momenti in cui possiamo, guardando indietro, dire che tutto è iniziato. Eppure ci sono momenti in cui il destino si interseca con la nostra vita quotidiana, mettendo in moto una sequenza di eventi il cui esito non avremmo mai potuto prevedere”. (Sparks)E così dopo aver sconfitto Sebastian e Valentine, Magnus e Alec si ritroveranno a fare il giro del mondo. Un’avventura iniziata ancor prima di partire. Ma sarà un semplice viaggio o partiranno alla scoperta di qualcosa di più profondo?[ Post e durante la 2x20 di Shadowhunters ]





	On the road - un viaggio d’amore

  

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Neon Lights” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
★ Numero Parole: 2012  
★ Prompt: //  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

_«Non ti liberi di me così facilmente» affermò sorridente Magnus rivolto ad Alec dopo aver chiuso il cratere, sconfitto il demone – un Asmodeo - e contemporaneamente averlo salvato da esso._  
Quelle parole rimbombavano nella mente di Alec - confuso e cupo per gli ultimi eventi - e, allo stesso tempo anche Magnus ripensava a quelle parole sfuggite al suo controllo, all’emozione provata per averle pronunciate e il sorriso sghembo apparire sul suo volto.  
Aveva vissuto così a lungo da non ricordare più com’era una vita di coppia, come dover condividersi con qualcuno e, lo shadowhunters sapeva come si stava in una coppia, ma non come farlo. Beh… in un certo senso era la prima volta di entrambi.  
Si festeggiava la fine della missione; Sebastian morto, ucciso da Jace e Valentine anch’esso della stessa fine ma venuta per mano di sua figlia Clary. Era un giorno che avrebbero ricordato.  
Alec osservò Magnus da lontano, era… il suo terzo cocktail e sapeva bene quando fosse in procinto di prendersene un altro, dovevano parlare, ma quando spostò i piedi in avanti, loro rimasero fermi. Voleva farlo, ma come avrebbe giustificato il tutto? E così lasciò che quei dubbi prendessero il sopravvento mentre si avvicinò al bancone per un’altra birra. Lo stregone non era in vena di feste, anche se sembrava quasi un paradosso dato che le sue erano le migliori, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Alec, da chi l’aveva tradito e allo stesso tempo fatto sentire vivo. Prese a mescolare il suo drink, mentre la sua mente ritornò indietro di anni e si soffermò su un giovane ragazzo dal temperamento duro e dal cuore tenero.  
_«Magnus Bane» esordì lui, allungando la mano e presentandosi con tanto di fascino._  
_«Lo so chi sei» rispose il ragazzo con un leggero tono aspro, mentre osservava attentamente il nascosto che aveva davanti._  
_Magnus sorrise per quell’atteggiamento, consapevole che non era il primo e non sarebbe stato l’ultimo, ma in lui c’era qualcosa che lo divertiva, forse perché gli ricordava tanto Will, eppure qualcosa gli diceva che non era così, che quella… era solo una facciata._  
_«Gabriel Lightwood» annunciò con orgoglio, sottolineando il suo importante cognome e passando a stringere la mano di quest’ultimo, conscio di avere il suo sguardo addosso._  
_Ora sapeva il perché, ma non gliene fece una colpa e ancora una volta sorrise._  
Magnus appoggiò la schiena al muro e permise a quel ricordo di farsi strada, ma non appena i suoi occhi si posarono su Alec, ogni cosa gli fu chiara.  
Forse era destino.  
   
Si trovavano in due estremità diverse, eppure quando Alec si avvicinò a Magnus, i loro cuori sembrarono battere all’unisono.  
«Ciao» disse lo shadowhunters.  
«Ciao» rispose leggermente indifferente lo stregone prima di prendere un sorso della bevanda che teneva in mano e poggiare lo sguardo su di lui.  
_“Mossa sbagliata, anzi sbagliatissima” ammise tra sé, perché quando incontrò quell’azzurro, seppe di essersi già perso._  
«Sembra che tu ti sia rimesso in forze» costatò, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo su tutto il suo corpo arrossendo lievemente.  
«Il mio rimedio casalingo preferito dopo un grave esaurimento magico è: un bagno caldo, bistecca di due etti cottura media e… molti di questi» confessò Magnus alzando il bicchiere e bevendo quel liquido giallastro, sapendo di essere osservato.  
_“Oh!” pensò rammaricato Alec, ma quando la sua mente rifletté attentamente non poté fare a meno di pensare a lui sotto la doccia, a loro a letto insieme e…_  
_“Contegno, sei un Lightwood” si disse, ma fu interrotto dall’interessato quando stava per aggiungere dell’altro._  
«Nessuna traccia dei demoni?»  
«Nessuna. I sensori sulle mappe non rilevano alcun demone. È strano, è come se fossero… svaniti nel nulla».  
«Beh… ci meritiamo una pausa, per festeggiare» affermò Magnus alzando il bicchiere mentre la bottiglia di Alec andò a scontrarsi con il suo e brindarono.  
Bevvero, o almeno lo stregone lo fece, ma quando lo shadowhunters avvicinò la bottiglia alla bocca, si fece forza e disse quello per cui c’era andato.  
«Possiamo parlare?»  
«Sì» rispose Magnus scolandosi il drink velocemente e seguendolo fuori dal locale.  
_“Mi ci vorrà almeno un altro di questo” pensò mentre camminava, ma poi sorrise quando lo vide fermo ad aspettarlo, solo subito dopo essersi passato la mano sulla barba e aver alzato le sopracciglia conscio che avevano atteso anche troppo per chiarirsi._  
«Mi dispiace» affermò d’un fiato Alec abbassando le spalle, ma fu interrotto nello stesso istante.  
«Non devi scusarti» replicò Magnus, ma nemmeno lui ebbe tempo di finire.  
«No, avrei dovuto dirti della spada dell’angelo».  
«E’ acqua passata» confermò incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Magnus, da quando abbiamo… litigato io… io mi sento…» farfugliò Alec alzando le mani per indicare la testa e gesticolando infine ammise «io… mi sento confuso».  
«Ed io non riesco a fare niente… senza pensare a te» confessò Magnus, alzando più volte le sopracciglia sapendo che era la verità nonostante avesse cercato di nasconderla.  
«Magnus io…» e lentamente si avvicinò, mentre tenne fisso lo sguardo sul suo viso, lo stesso che aveva riempito di baci e carezze più volte.  
«Io… non posso vivere senza di te» annunciò sospirando, sorprendendo Magnus che spostò gli occhi da terra in quelli di lui.  
«Credevo di dover scegliere tra te e il mondo nascosto, ma non è così. Un uomo saggio una volta mi ha detto: “Per i rapporti veri serve impegno”» affermò, accentuando e cambiando voce per quest’ultima frase facendo sorride Alec, riconoscendo bene quell’uomo dai saggi consigli.  
«Sì, beh, quello era un eufemismo» disse, facendolo ride a sua volta e, forse per la prima volta si sentì di nuovo leggero, proprio quando la situazione tra i due non era così complicata.  
«Sai che cosa non è un eufemismo?» domandò avvicinandosi e contemporaneamente lo fece anche Alec e, quasi in sincronia si sporsero l’uno verso l’altro.  
Era dolce, semplice e lento. Era un bacio carico di desiderio quanto di nostalgia.  
Fecero scivolare le braccia lungo i fianchi, mettendo le rispettive mani sull’altro e, ancora complici di quella magia sorrisero, consapevoli che avevano appianato ogni dubbio o incertezza e che erano ritornati. Sì, ad essere quelli che erano prima: un tutt’uno. Non esisteva più solo Alec o Magnus.  
«Io adoro le feste, ma… che ne dici se c’è, ne andiamo?» chiese con malizia Magnus.  
«Sì» rispose con un sorriso sghembo Alec e, circondandogli la vita s’incamminarono lasciandosi alle spalle tutto il resto, vivendosi solo quell’attimo.  
   
Le mani di Magnus si trovavano a vagare per tutto il corpo di Alec, mentre quelle dell’altro erano ferme tra i suoi capelli e la schiena. Velocemente si tolsero le rispettive giacche - buttandole a terra - non appena varcata la soglia del loft, mentre senza staccarsi, continuarono a baciarsi e spogliarsi.  
«Potevamo arrivare qua con un portale» affermò lo shadowhunters mentre passò la lingua sulle sue labbra.  
«Sarà una notte molto lunga» replicò maliziosamente mentre lo attirò verso di sé, non prima di avergli sfilato la maglietta e aver passato le mani sul suo petto perfettamente scolpito.  
«Mi manca il respiro» pensò, ma dovette farlo ad alta voce perché ricevette risposta.  
«Lo so, questo è l’effetto che mi fai. Felice di poter ricambiare» sorridendo gli disse, mentre si staccarono brevemente per riprendere controllo delle loro azioni.  
_“Sta succedendo davvero?” si domandò lui, mentre in risposta non poté che avere quel momento di frizzante euforia._  
_“Io… lo sto per fare davvero?” Alec si chiese incerto, ma quando volse lo sguardo verso il compagno seppe che era già deciso, ancor prima che le loro labbra si sarebbero toccate._  
Si fermarono giusto il tempo di permettere all’altro di tirarsi indietro, di chiedersi se era il caso di rallentare, se non stessero affrettando le cose, ma erano dello stesso pensiero. Magnus si versò un drink che per lui era segno di forza e resistenza e, Alec si portò la mano nel retro dei pantaloni e prese il suo stilo.  
Quello che successe dopo fu solo quello che entrambi volevano.  
   
«Sei ancora qui!» esclamò sbalordito lo stregone, una volta aperti gli occhi, aver allungato la mano e sentito il suo corpo caldo.  
«Perché, dove dovrei essere?» domandò Alec alzando le sopracciglia come a indicare l’ovvietà della situazione, mentre voltandosi, si ritrovò riflettere nei suoi occhi e i loro nasi sfiorarsi.  
Per un momento quel mattino avevano pensato che era stata colpa dell’alcol o, che una festa doveva finire in quel modo, ma ben presto capirono che stavano mentendo a se stessi; così quando lo shadowhunters svegliandosi trovò le braccia dell’altro intorno alla vita capì che non sarebbe voluto essere da nessun’altra parte e, Magnus ebbe la prova che nessuno lo avrebbe mai fatto sentire speciale come Alec.  
Certamente avrebbero litigato ancora, spesse volte non si sarebbero trovati d’accordo o, si sarebbero anche amati troppo, ma… La verità e che dovevano solo trovare il modo di far coesistere i due mondi.  
Erano un nascosto e uno shadowhunters che combattevano per la stessa cosa: vivere in un mondo di pace, ed essere liberi.  
«Partiamo» affermò di colpo lo stregone, subito dopo aver indossato la sua vestaglia di seta ed essersi girato per guardarlo, ma fu proprio lui a fargli la sorpresa più grande perché non si era ancora vestito e lo scoprì a petto nudo e con i muscoli in risalto.  
«C’è qualcosa che ti piace?» domandò scherzando Alec, dopo aver visto gli occhi di gatto apparire e osservarlo attentamente, ma non ebbe nemmeno tempo di ricevere la risposta che entrambi si avventarono l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro.  
«E comunque, giusto per rispondere alla tua domanda… Beh, sì, tu mi piaci» annunciò con nonchalance, poco prima di sistemarsi e far apparire un bicchiere da cocktail nella sua mano sinistra.  
Alec non poté fare a meno di sorridere, si alzò dal letto svogliatamente e indossò la T-shirt che aveva la sera di prima, ma notando la faccia corrugata dell’altro se la sfilò e Magnus ammiccò gradendo lo spettacolo.  
«Sei unico» affermò dopo essergli passato accanto e averlo baciato per dirigersi poi in salotto.  
Era quello che stava per fare, ma due mani lo fermarono e lo tirarono indietro, andando a sbattere contro il suo petto e voltandosi si scontrò con la sua bocca per poi ricadere abbracciati sul letto insieme.  
«Era tutto programmato» asserì maliziosamente Alec e ritornò a baciarlo.  
Magnus fece scivolare la mano sulla sua schiena e con l’altra sfiorava la sua guancia, mentre Alec gli circondò la vita. Un dito sotto il mento, le labbra talmente vicine che potevano sentire i rispettivi respiri e quegli sguardi dove l’uno rispecchiava l’amore dell’altro.  
Era tutto quello di cui avevano bisogno.  
Alec in modo goffo accorciò le distanze e, nel momento in cui poggiò le labbra sulla bocca di Magnus, seppe di essersi perso di nuovo e, ancora una volta in lui.  
«Partiamo» ripeté con gli occhi scintillanti, andando in contrasto con quelli sbarrati di Alec.  
«Ma come? Ora? Dove? E per quanto?» domandò in una raffica di domande che si fermarono solo quando lo stregone poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla e un soffice bacio sulla bocca.  
«Sì, ora e… dove vuoi tu e per tutto il tempo che vogliamo»  
«Ma… ma è una follia»  
«Le follie più belle sono quelle che si fanno per amore» affermò Magnus, mentre lui si passava una mano tra i capelli e lo guardava insicuro.  
Alec lo voleva, però poi pensò a tutte le responsabilità che gravavano sulle sue spalle, al suo parabatai, a sua sorella, alla sua famiglia, ai demoni ancora in giro e… non poteva prendere una decisione così e scappare. Ci pensò a lungo, anche se erano passati solo pochi minuti e quando giunse a quella conclusione, capì che non lo stava facendo era…. Un viaggio, il loro primo viaggio d’amore.  
«Facciamolo» asserì convinto, poco prima che gli occhi dello stregone s’illuminarono andando a riflettersi nei propri.  
Magnus stentava ancora a crederci e, non riusciva a smettere di ridere per quanto le cose fossero cambiate così all’improvviso e, Alec in cuor suo sapeva di fare una pazzia, ma per la prima volta - dopo tanto-  non se ne pentiva.  
Era un’avventura, iniziata ancor prima di partire.

   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

Spazio d'autrice:  
Buondì... anzi Rieccomi... stavolta passo a pubblicare in un fandom. Questa storia è nata per partecipare al contest sopra citato, ma scadeva due giorni fa e... io purtroppo ho avuto problemi di internet e non sono riuscita a pubblicare entro la scadenza, ma dato che la storia è stata scritta, anche se non tutta ho voluto comunque pubblicarla.  
L'idea che ha avuto questa pagina è fantastica, grazie ad essa ho l'opportunità di scrivere qualcosa di nuovo sui miei amati Malec e... sarà davvero un'avventura.  
Spero che questo primo capitolo sia di vostro gradimento, è piccolo, breve e... diciamo che assomiglia di più a un prologo, ma spero comunque che vi piaccia, non nego che mi farebbe piacere sapere che ne pensate e... e spero anche che volete leggermi. Sarà una long molto Malec, ma non mancheranno altre l'entrata di tutti gli altri personaggi XD  
  
Alla prossima ;)  
Claire  
 


End file.
